


College and Him...

by Cupids_Revenge143



Series: College and Him... [1]
Category: New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupids_Revenge143/pseuds/Cupids_Revenge143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy had finally gradated high school and he is now off to college in Chicago, Illinois. </p>
<p>It's a new place, new people,and new relationships. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	College and Him...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are You Ready for the Summer?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566234) by [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli). 



College and Him...

 

High School had been a blur. Billy couldn't remember half of what had happened, minus the bullying that seemed to never end. None of that will matter after high school, cause in college you're a new person. You are not known, you are a blank canvas that will gain color as you paint yourself the way you want. Thankfully he was moving to another state to go to college,Billy wouldn't have to see any of these jerks again, especially Kessler. Billy just can’t wait to leave New York.

“William Kaplan! Do you know what time it is?!” Rebecca Kaplan screamed at Billy from the doorway of his room. Billy sprung up from the bed and fell on the floor that was filled with bags of chips and coke cans. He landed on can and man did it hurt. Billy checked the time, it was 9:37 in the morning. It was moving day

“It’s only 9 in the morning, we don’t have to leave until, like, 2 in the afternoon,” Billy said groggily as he tried standing up. Billy was just in his avengers boxers as he looked for his glasses. Billy knew he left them somewhere. “Can I go back to sleep until like… 12?” Billy asked seeing if he could, honestly that look his mother was giving meant no. 

“Absolutely you can not, you will stay up and finish packing for the trip there,” she scolded him as she picked up his glasses from his desk. “These might help, also put some pants on,” she said as she handed his glasses to Billy. “Now get ready, and please come down and have breakfast with us? This will be your last day with us until Thanksgiving break you know?” she said as she left his room. 

Billy took a shower to wake himself up, got dressed and ran downstairs to have his last ever breakfast with his family. Isn’t that weird to think like that? Rebecca made Billy’s favorite, pancakes with blueberry syrup and eggs on the side. The twins were already eating without him. Billy thinks this trip is going to be hard for them, including his parents. After Billy finished his breakfast the doorbell rang. Billy pretty sure knew who it was. Billy answered the door.

“Hey numb nuts, good morning,” It was Tommy, he’s Bill’s identical twin brother but he believes he’s the better looking one. Tommy as identical to him, minus the fact he was blonde and he had green eyes. He and Billy were adopted. The only reason Billy found about him was because of an accidental bump in at a summer camp two years ago. Anyways he came in, said hi to Billy’s parents and they went upstairs. He sat down on Billy’s bed in his room.  
“So, all ready for college?” Tommy said as he fell back on Billy’s bed. He sprawled out.

“Honestly I can’t wait to leave from here. A change of scenery will be nice,” Billy said as he was packing his last couple of things like his toothbrush and little things like that. “I need to get out of New York, that’s the reason why I decided to go to Illinois. It’s similar to New York, but not the same thing.” Billy said as he finished taping the last box. He stacked it on the rest of the boxes marked college.

“Are you going to tell your parents at least before you leave that you're gay?” Tommy asked. Billy covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Shhh, you know I can’t. It would break them,” Billy explained to Tommy, “Besides I was planning to tell them on Thanksgiving break, when I get back.” Billy figured if he could give himself a break from his parents Billy would be able to tell them when he was comfortable. Hopefully this is a good move. 

“Yeah, my parents still don’t know that I’m gay. I’m still in the closest, wow.” Billy thought to himself.

“Well, that’s your decision, but I recommend to tell them before they leave from your college to come back home. I think it would give them time to think and take it in.” Tommy explained. It sounds like a good idea, but then again Billy doesn't want his mom to have a heart attack on the road home.

“Yeah… I’ll think about it.” Billy said. “Could you help me with these boxes? I have lots of them and I need help with getting them in the trailer.” he said as he picked up his duffel bag.

“Jesus Billy, are you fucking moving into a house or something?” Tommy complained as they loaded up the trailer with the last of the boxes. “Why do you need so much crap? Aren’t you living in a dorm for the first year?” 

“Yeah I am but, I just have a lot of stuff I want to carry. Also I have a huge room so I can put anything in there. Remember I’m going to get my degree in architecture so I need my equipment?” Billy said as he pushed in the last bag of personal stuff. As he pushed he heard something break, and he’s pretty sure knows what it was. "Oops.” Tommy just laughed at Billy.

“Okay genius since you know everything, do you remember if you have a roommate?” he asked Billy. Billy totally forgot, did he have a roommate? Also how was that even relevant to what just happened?

“Yes… is was I want to say but in reality, no…” Billy felt so ashamed, he can’t even remember a simple thing like that. Lucky he still has the paper in the kitchen on the fridge that has all the information that he would need on orientation day including the roommate he'd be rooming with. “I guess I’ll just have to find out when I get there. Plain as that.” Billy closed the trailer. He was ready, “I have 3 hours to kill. Now what?” Billy asked as he watched his watch. The day was nice and warm with no cloud in sight.

“Well, I know what we can do for 3 hours.” Tommy got on his motorcycle that he came on and waved Billy to get on. He kicked the engine and the bike came to life, its engine revving every time he turned the handles. “Let’s go say bye to people that you know, like Kate. That should kill time, right?” 

Tempting... honestly “why not” it's his last day anyway thought to himself. 

“Fine, let me just go get my phone.” Tommy revved the engine in response. Billy ran inside to grab his phone and his mother asked him where he was going. “I’m going to go say bye to Kate and them, I’ll be back soon.” Billy said as he ran out the door. Billy got on the bike with Tommy and as they were backing out Billy’s mom yelled, “Be safe!” 

They got to Kate’s house in one piece, thank god! Billy knows he trust his brother with his life but damn, he’s fucken terrifying when it comes to his motorcycle. Even his driving in a regular car is scary. They got off and they found Kate in the back of her house by the pool reading a book on a lawn chair. She had music playing next to her on a small table.

“Hey Kate-kat, how's it goin?” Tommy had said the minute they went through the fence door. She jumped and looked up from her book. She gave Tommy the death look. She closed her book and held it under her arm.

“Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!” Katie yelled. She had grabbed her throw over. She had put it on because she was only in a two piece. “What do you want? Can’t you see I was busy?” she told us. She turned the music down a little.

“Oh come on Katie,” Tommy said with such swagger, “ Billy’s leaving today and he wanted to say good bye.”Tommy turned and grabbed Billy. He pushed him forward. Billy waved “hi”. She jumped and dropped her book on the lawn chair.

“Oh! That was today! Oh I didn't know, I thought it was tomorrow that you were leaving.” She said as she grabbed Billy for a hug. “Im sure going to miss you lot. You need to stay in contact with us in Illinois.” she told Billy. She hugged him harder.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Billy said as he pulled from her grasp. “I’ll definitely stay in touch. You guys should come visit sometime when you're not busy.” Billy said as he fixed himself up. Billy took out his phone and looked at the time. It was quarter to 1. Time sure flies by.

“Ooo, I would love to come and visit Chicago! Sounds like a lovely city.” she squealed. She waved at them to follow her into the house. The house smelled of freshly picked flowers and cookies. 

“I wonder if she made cookies!”Billy thought to himself.

“Here I made cookies today, there not the best in my opinion, but I tried!” Katie said as she handed Tommy and Billy a plate of chocolate chip cookies. They both took a cookie and ate it. 

“They aren’t that bad!” Both boys squealed with excitement. 

“Not bad Katie, there really good!” Billy exclaimed as he ate another. Katie was smiling as they ate. She brought Tommy and Billy both a glass of milk to go with the cookies. Billy chugged it down and let out a aww. Katie chuckled. 

“You're really enjoying those aren't you boys?” Katie asked.

They both hummed mhm with their mouths closed because they were stuffed to the max. She kept filling up their glasses every time they became empty. Tommy had more than me, he has a appetite. 

“My small stomach can only take so much,” Billy thought to himself.

They finished all the cookies and a gallon of milk.Billy I was stuffed on top of breakfast. Billy pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 1:30, they had to leave soon. 

“Tommy it’s time to leave,” Bailly showed him the time, “I have to leave in a half hour.” He looked at the time and jumped up. Tommy grabbed the keys out of his pocket and headed for the door. 

“Sorry Kate-kat we have to scurry,” Tommy said flirtatiously, “but I have to take Billy home so he can go to hell.” As he said that he pointed at me and pretended to catch flame.”If he’s the better looking one, I’m for sure the smarter one.” Billy said to himself.  
“Come on Tommy, give him a break,” Katie said as she walked them towards the front door, “at least he’s doing something for himself. What are you doing Tommy?” she asked. Tommy just looked the other way. Katie and Billy laughed, Tommy turned red. 

“Ok that’s enough chit chat, now we have to leave.” he said with his face the other way. Billy turned and hugged Katie one last time. Billy took her in, as she did to him. Tommy cleared his throat to signal that it was enough hugging. “Let’s go before I get in trouble by your parents again.” he said as he walked out the door. Billy followed behind him. 

Tommy kicked the engine and the bike purred to life. He revved the engine just to get it warmed up. He handed Billy the helmet, and they were off. Billy waved to Kate as they left. The ride back home was still as scary as the first to Kate's house. This is one thing I won’t miss for sure, the near death experiences.  
~  
They got to Billy’s house just as his parents were loading the twins into the car with their blankets and tablets. Billy walked over with Tommy to the car. 

“I know I said I wouldn't cry but I was on the verge of crying, because I’ll be leaving my home town to go and live in another state for a couple years.” Billy thought to himself. 

Billy just smiled through it. He turned to Tommy, and Billy hugged him. He didn’t push away this time. 

“I’m going to miss you Tommy, Kate, and the others.” 

Billy held him a little longer. He began to squirm a lot. That was the sign to get the fuck off. He pulled back and looked at Billy. Tommy fixed my shirt collar and shoved me. In the brotherly “I love you too” way. 

“You’ll miss me for sure, cause I’m your favorite.” he laughed.  
“Yeah I’ll miss you, but not your driving. That’s for sure.” Tommy just glared at Billy. Billy chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
“Right, now you should get going, or I might take your spot.” Tommy said with a wide grin.  
“Oh ya, go ahead, good luck in algebra honors.” Tommy gulped.  
“Never mind, you can stay a nerd. I’ll be the cool twin.” he pointed at himself.  
“Whatever.” Billy said as he softly punched Tommy in his right shoulder.

They hugged one last time, then Billy got into the car. They drove off from the driveway, leaving behind Tommy, who waved Billy off until he couldn't see him anymore.  
“Ready for our twelve hour drive to chicago?” asked Billy’s mom.  
“As read as I’ll ever be.” Billy said taking out his phone and his headphones.  
“Just look at this, this was on the fridge. I thought it was important so I bought it for you.” said his mom as she handed him a piece of paper.  
“Oh! Thanks mom.” Billy said as he took the paper. He put in his headphones and set his playlist. 

This paper had his roommate's name on it and other stuff. Billy read through the paper, it had his room and where to go for orientation. On the back had the name of his roommate. 

His name was Theodore Altman.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so I'll try to be updating as much as I can. I'll probably only have some chapters here on AO3, the rest will be on my Patreon. But I will put it up here eventually after a certain time. Probably a week?


End file.
